Unfair Destiny
by Goodbye Lullabys
Summary: What if?, What if you where ripped away from you family and friends to go fight to the death, and you have to fight against your best friend, This happend to Marlee Miller and her best friend Lucas Rain from District 4 in the 76th Hunger Games, Rateing may change in the future
1. The Reaping

**Now thank you for taking the time to read my story, this is about a girl named Marlee Miller, she's from District 4, this story's about how she was sent into the games with her best friend Lucas Shay, Now it might not be the best but please don't be too harsh if you review, I love constructed criticism but people can be way to harsh, Now I have changed things and there will changes to stuff that they do in the capitol like with the training and stuff, and I also know that the tribute for District 4 in the book and the movie was never mentioned, but that's why I made the girl tribute up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

I opened my eyes the bitter cold instantly hitting me like a brick wall, it's the day I had been dreading all year the day of the reaping, my name is in that glass bowl a lot of times, I'm thankful that my brother Peter is too old to be in the games

"Marlee" A little voice called, I looked to my left to see Lara my nice looking at me with big brown eyes, her brown hair tied up in pig tails,

"Yeah, Lara" I said sitting up, I pulled her onto my lap

"I miss Daddy" she said tears pricking the edges of her eyes, a couple of years ago my brother Adam died on a fishing boat accident, four men lost their lives that day one of them happened to be Adam, while Peter only ended up with minor injuries, which left us with looking after Lara,

"It's okay Lala" I said hugging her, if I where to go into the games my only concern would be to getting back to her,

"Can you please sing me a song" She asked he brown eyes pleading, I sighed

"Alright, what song?"

"The one that Katniss sings" She said excitedly, I remember the 74th hunger games quite well, one of my best friends was reaped her name was Elissa stupid Cato murder her, I clenched my eyes shut as I remember her last words and the way she was killed, it's an unbearable memory,

"Alright, I sighed, Lara clapped her hands excitedly,

"Yay" She chirped

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." I sung, I really only needed to sing two verses because when I looked down and Lara was asleep on my lap, I look up to see my mother her blue eyes filled with pride, she looked tied her dirty blond hair was tied up in a messy pony tail,

"Pass her here" she said her angelic voice Worn and tied, I stood up making sure not to wake her, I walked to my mother and handed her the sleeping seven year old,

"Is it okay if I go for a walk today, before the reaping?" I asked, she nodded, I gladly walked out the front door, to be greeted by the usual scene the clear blue ocean, pure white sand, but today barley any one was outside, all were preparing for the reaping's, one or two of their children would soon disappear, some want their children to be entered in the slim chance they'll become victor in the games, while some dread the thought of the precious child going to meet their untimely fate, there were a couple small children between the ages of five and eleven running along the beach seeing as all work is ceased for the day they play along the sandy beaches not knowing that one of their family may leave soon

"Hey Marlee" A deep voice called making me jump, I turned around to see a young boy with sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes, this was the generally look for our district along with golden tan skin,

"Lucas you scared me" I yelped hitting his arm, he chuckled at the pathetic attempt,

"You realize that if you get reaped with a hit like that you'll lose, right" He asked in a smug voice, I nodded laughing

"I know I ask you this every year but-"he interrupted "can I look after Lara" he mocked, I hit his arm again but this time a lot harder,

"I will don't worry" He said rubbing his arm, I smiled as we both walked down to the market, all the nice smells wafting through my nose, lots of fruits and vegetables, there were a lot of stalls that deal with fish and other sea related items,

"Hey Marlee" I squeaky annoying voice called, I turned around to see a girl with bleach blond hair and brown eyes her skin almost leather with her tan, she was standing there with her two little puppets friends Nyssa and Jasmine,

"Hello Baylee" I said flatly, she smirked eyeing Lucas next to me,

"You now I hope you get picked this year Marlee" She sighed, I shot her a confused look,

"That way I get Lucas here all to myself, that's why no one volunteered for poor little Elissa all those years ago" She smirked placing a hand on his chest, Lucas' fists clenched as he remembered saying good bye to her before she rode to the train,

"Struck a nerve have I Lucas?" Baylee asked, he looked about ready to punch her; I grabbed his arm before he could try,

"I always knew you were a piece of seaweed Baylee" I said pulling Lucas away from the little group.

"I can't stand them" I yelled kicking the side of my house, Lucas grabbed my shoulders holding me in place,

"Don't let them get to you" he said shaking my shoulders a little, I shook my head

"I can't help it" I said pacing, the screen door creaked to my house, Lara and my dad both walked out,

"What's all the commotion" my father asked, staring at me

"Ah just some girls from school being horrible" Lucas quickly replied, my dad glared at him

"Shouldn't you be going home to get ready for the reaping's" My dad asked Lucas, Lara ran up and hugged him

"Bye bye" She said into his side,

"Good bye Lala" he said walking away but not before he turned around and waved at me.

"Okay time to get you looking your best" my mother said clapping her hands, I stepped into the bath the warm water immediately calming me down,

"I've laid out a dress for you" Mother said handing me a towel, I nodded stepping out of the bath and wrapped the towel around me, I walked into Lara's and my room to see a seaweed green knee length dress lying on my bed,

"Isn't it pretty" Lara asked from behind me, I nodded picking up the dress, after a couple of minuets I had the dress on, it was a sea weed green fitted knee length dress it had a slightly darker ribbon on the waist to make it fit better,

"Mother, can you please tie the ribbon" I asked stepping into the dining room, I noticed Lucas and his family sitting there, Lucas was in a white button down shirt and black dress pants, His mother Marry-Anne her brown curls pinned back into a bun she was wearing a purple dress, his sister Poppy her blond locks hanging loosely down her back she was in a pink dress seeing as it was her first year she was gripping onto her mother tightly in the hope that she doesn't get picked, and lastly his father Mason in his best dress pants and suit jacket,

"Uhh this is awkward" I mumbled, my mother stood up from the table and led me out of the kitchen,

"You look so pretty" She said as she fixed up my dress in front of the mirror, to compliment my dress she gave me a silver pendent in the shape of a starfish,

"What about my hair?" I asked flicking the sandy blond locks out of my face, she sighed picking it up and tying it into a loose bun with quite a thew curls falling down the sides of my face and neck, the was a sudden tapping at the door

"Who is it?" My mother asked,

"Lucas" a voice called, my mother sighed walking to the door while I stayed by the mirror

"Wow, you look beautiful" Lucas said, not takeing his eyes of me

"Okay stop gawking at my daughter" My mother said blocking his view of me,

"We need to leave now" He said walking back into the kitchen.

Our small group walked along the pale sand down to the stage where Starlet Rennemore will pick the victims that will go into the games, Lucas, Poppy and I walked up to the registration booth,

"What is that" Poppy cried looking at the finger pricking, Lucas and I both pulled her to the side,

"Its okay, they just need to make sure that you are who you say you are" Lucas said hugging her,

"Come on let's get you signed in" I said nudging her to the booth, where we were shoved by Baylee and her possie

"Oops sorry I didn't see you there, oh look its Poppy's first year, I hope you don't get picked and die" She snipped at poppy who looked like she was about to run,

"Why don't you go and take your snippy little but and –mhmmm" I started but Lucas covered my mouth,

"Hey I wasn't done" I said after her released my mouth once Baylee and co walked off

"Yeah you where" He said bluntly leading Poppy to the booth,

"Where is Lucas going?" Poppy asked as we walked in a different direction to Lucas.

"The boys have to be on that side and the girls on this side" I informed her, Scarlet Rennemore walked onto stage, she was wearing a glittering blue dress suit, her face was caked with makeup and false eyelashes,

"Ah welcome, welcome, and happy Hunger Games!" Scarlet called, with every word she said she would bat her eyelashes; it was her attempt at looking cute

"Now like every year I would like to play a little film that's been brought in from the capitol" She said waving her hand at the giant projector screen, once the movie had finished Scarlets eyes swept the crowed

"Well that was just as good as ever, now the time has come to select that courage's young man and woman to compete in the 76th annual Hunger Games, and as always ladies first" She called walking over two the class bowel, she placed her hand into the bowel and pulled out a little white slip, the name she called was a name that I expected every year but it never got called,

Mine.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for this story I would be so happy to hear them, you can PM me or Review I dont mind:) **


	2. Goodbye

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have school, Grrr, any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter it took me a while to write and even longer to edit through lol, and way I don't own the Hunger Games unfortunately :(**

I trudged slowly towards the stage where Scarlet was standing with her hand out to me as if she would help me up; as if I would let her, I ignored her and stepped up onto the stage,

"Don't Bother" I whispered to her, she smiled and walked to the centre stage

"Any volunteers?" she called, I knew no one would step up there all to scared of Baylee and her little followers to even come close to volunteering,

"Well I guess not, How about we move on to the boys" She said walking to the bowl on the other side of the stage, the white slip slightly unfolding in her fingers, the boy she calls will most likely be the last one I see from my district I just pray it's not-

"Lucas Rain" Scarlet calls making my heart sink, why him, that most likely means that one of us will never see the other again, my throat lets out a sob its not to loud but Scarlet seems to hear it,

"Well something's going on between you two isn't there?" She excitedly asked I just shook my head hoping she would give up,

"Fine be that way, now is there any volunteers for this strapping young lad" Scarlet called pulling Lucas towards the middle of the stage, a couple of boys started to raise their hands but stopped half way once they realised what they were doing, it was against any ones right mind to volunteer but that's how Districts 1, 2 and 4 worked, still Scarlet looked extremely disappointed with the lack of volunteers,

"Well then, your tributes; Marlee Miller and Lucas Rain" Scarlet called lifting both of our arms into the air, I scanned the crowd to see if I could spot poppy but there where to many little girls and to much haste in my search, I looked at Lucas and he was doing the same thing: searching.

The peacekeepers appeared on stage to whisk us both off to the capitol building, The room was a lush velvet colour, the lounge was a white satin, most likely something from district 1 there was a dark wood coffee table in the middle of the room, it had old capitol magazines showing our most recent victors on the front cover I saw a couple I recognized, Finnick, Juniper, Mags, Annie and my brother; Peter,

"Marlee" I looked up, to see Poppy standing there, her eyes red and puffy

"Poppy" I called running up to her and pulling her into a hug,

"I wish I had volunteered" she whispered, I released the hug so I could look her in the eyes,

"Why would you want to do that" I asked, her eyes squeezed shut "So my brother wouldn't lose someone else" she said half screaming

"But he would lose you" I said tears pricking my eyes, she shook her head, I was about to say something when the peacekeeper showed up to take Poppy next door to most likely to see Lucas,

I walked back to the white lounge about to collapse out of sorrow when suddenly I hear the voice I've been dreading this whole day, I look up to see Baylee, Nyssa and Jasmine

"Hi Marlee" Baylee sings as she strides in the room, I stand and walk to the centre of the room,

"Hello Baylee" I spat which only caused her to smirk, she circled me slowly

"Well my plan worked, you're in the games and oh look… no one volunteered like I said they wouldn't" she chimed

"But it also backfired, Lucas is as well" I Informed her,

"Oh well a small price to pay if it means getting rid of you" She said walking out of the door, I stopped her before she could

"Why do you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you" I asked blocking the exit ,

"You are perfect, perfect to all the guys, all the parents heck even all the teachers, you hair, your eyes, even your personality, I'm jealous of you " she said shoving past me, I was frozen there was no way I was perfect what in her mind would make her think that, is that the only reason she hates me,

"Mar Mar" I turn around to see Lara, Peter, my mother and my father all standing there, I picked up Lara and took a look at Peter it's been a couple of months since I last saw my brother he hadn't changed much he's still got rugged brown hair and piercing blue eyes but he seemed stiff and emotionless, my mother instantly ran up and hugged me

"Oh I am so proud of you" she cooed releasing me, my dad was the next one to pull me into an embrace, he also said a couple of things about how he was so proud of me and how I'm going to win,

"Marlee" I looked up to see my brother walking over to me, both of my parents walked out the room,

"Peter, long time no see" I said tears permeating on my cheeks, he pulled me into a quick embrace,

"Now this is going to be a fierce completion, my game was rough and yours won't be too much different" he informed me as he lead us to the lounge, Peter was entered into the games as a volunteer, not by choice, every couple of years our high school select a guy or a girl, sometimes even both to volunteer for the games, and about four years ago that was my brother,

"Okay and what should I do, once I'm on the platform about to run" I ask, he sits there and contemplates for a moment,

"Go straight to the cornucopia and grab knives, that's your strong point and you need your inhaler and I would get that as well" he said locking his eyes with mine, I squeezed Lara as I knew this may be that last time I saw her,

"What if it's not there" I asked curiosity sparking my mind, he shook his head

"If you need it, it should be there, but if not then you need to pace yourself and not burn out your energy quickly, it will be at the feast if it's not at the cornucopia" he said, I nodded not leaving my focus from him,

"Where are you going Marlee" Lara ask completely clueless,

"She's going to a big place and she will be back soon" Peter told her, I hugged them both quickly and hastily as the peacekeeper walked into the room,

"Your time is up" He said making room for them to walk through the door, I hesitantly released peter but not Lara not yet, I stood up with Lara in my arms and walked to the door,

"Come on we don't have all day" The peacekeeper said impatiently, I placed Lara on the ground and gave her one last squeeze, Peter then led her out the door, I was completely alone, no one else would come and visit me, the only other person I would even want to see right now is Lucas but he's in the other room, I wonder if he can hear me?

"Lucas" I scream, but the only thing that comes into the room is the peacekeeper to check up on me, about five minutes later I get taken to the car that transports us to the train and the cameras that a wait,

"Marlee" I heard a whisper as we started to get on the train, I look to where the whisper came from and it was Lucas, his eyes were Red as well as mine, he was probably crying when he said goodbye to Poppy,

"Yeah" I whispered

"Why did you call my name?" He asked, my face went bright red

"You heard… I uh well, I wanted to see how thick the walls were" I said trying to cover up the fact that I just wanted to see him

"Don't worry, I was worried about you as well" he smirked as we stepped on the train, immediately scarlet pulled us inside the carriage where the cameras couldn't see us

"Stop doing that otherwise that will have to be your angle" She yelled, Lucas and I looked at each other extremely confused,

"Stop what" he asked, I nodded as I was agreeing with Scarlet because I figured out what she meant, she thinks that Lucas and I are flirting

"She wants us to stop 'flirting'" I said, his mouth dropped open out of shock

"We flirt?" He asked me, that's when our two mentors Finnick and Juniper walk decide to add to the conversation,

"Yes you do, we have both seen you at the markets and the park, and you flirt" Juniper said, Juniper was the 69th Hunger Games winner, she a brunette with brilliant blue eyes,

"Now the capitol has decided that every second year two tributes who are both from the same district can win,

"How come every second year?" I asked, Finnick sighed

"Because they didn't want Katniss and Peeta to win last year in the Quarter Quell" last year was the Quarter Quell and it stated that all of the old victors had to enter their names into the Hunger Games Finnick only won last year because he was one of the few tributes that could swim, most of them drowned as soon as they hopped of the platform

"Poor Mags" Lucas whispered, Finnick heard because he stormed out of the room at that very moment,

"Nice going you just upset your mentor" I said hitting his arm, Scarlett and Juniper led us to our rooms, when Finnick came in and pulled me to the side,

"Uh Marlee, Peter asked me to give you this" He said handing me a new inhaler, I nodded

"He said he just brought it for you, and what are you going to do in the games about your asthma?" he asked

"I really don't know, I will need an inhaler while I'm in their tho" I said looking at the small device, I placed it in the pocket of my seaweed green dress

"Well I can try to get one placed in the cornucopia for you but that might not happen, if not there will most likely be one at the feast" He said leading me to my room since he interrupted the tour

"Well smelling salts will do, I used to use them before Peter won and he brought me my inhaler" I said opening my room door,

"See you at dinner" Finnick called walking into the lounge cart, my room was about as big as the room that my brother has for me at his victor house, the walls where white and there was an onsite shower, there was an array of buttons and switches on the shower, I played with them a little until the water was to the right temperature, then I played with the smells and shampoos, I turned out smelling like a watermelon

"Marlee, are you in there" I heard Lucas call from the other side of the bathroom door

"Yeah I'm here" I call back, Scarlet probably sent him to come and find me as I was most likely late for dinner,

"Scarlet is annoyed with you, she wants you to come to dinner now!" he called back, I quickly rinsed out my hair and turned off the shower,

"I'm coming, tell her I'm getting changed" I said wrapping the towel around my waist,

"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes to get you and if you're not ready, I'll… well I don't know what I'll do, but be ready!" he yelled slamming the door that leads out into the hall, I walked up to my wardrobe and searched for something half my style to wear, I settled for an pair of black jeans, an blue t-shirt that stops just below my calf, a brown belt in the middle of my stomach and a pair of green ballet flats, I just finished putting my starfish necklace on when suddenly Lucas walks in

"I could have been changing" I scream throwing a pillow at his face he smirks and drags me into the dining room,

"Took your time, I can't believe you made us wait, our food is almost cold" Scarlet Yelled in frustration, the capitolites and their hard lives, I chuckled at the thought,

"Any way we can start now right" Finnick asked, Scarlet nodded eagerly picking up her fork and eating Salmon I think it was, I sat at the table and eyed the fish, I took a bite, it was amazing cooked perfectly, evenly spiced.

"This is so good" Lucas said taking another mouthful, Juniper suddenly stopped eating a serious look appeared on her face.


	3. Nightmares and Jabberjays

**Okay, so here is officially the smallest chapter I have ever done for this story, that's sad but any was I would like to know what everyone thinks of my stories in a review please**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the hunger games, if I did Prim would be alive, and I think I may have spoiled some stuff, read the books**

"How much training have you had?" Juniper asked us both, we shrugged, I mean sure we trained but not an awful lot

"Fine then, what are you good at" She rephrased,

"I'm really good at throwing knives" I boasted, she nodded then turned to Lucas

"Nothing really" he shrugged, we that's a lie, he's strong and he's an excellent swimmer

"No he's really strong and he's great at swimming, oh and Spear throwing, he's really good at it" I stated, Lucas glared at me

"She's over selling it, I'm not that good" I said looking at his plate

"No your good with spears I've seen you when you fish" Finnick added, most of the evening was spent talking about strategy, it was a very unimportant conversation until we knew the tributes we were up against, after dinner the five of us went into the entertaining cart to watch the reaping's,

First was district one, the Girl was a volunteer she didn't look to tough or to strong, she had blond hair, her names was Ginny Moore, the boy on the other hand was strongly built, he was a brunette with brown eyes, hopefully I won't get on his bad side in the arena, the boys name started with an D, Drake or something.

District two on the other hand, they were scary as anything, the girl, Jessica Lowe her name was, she had blond hair and brown eyes, the look she had in her eyes when she volunteered was a look of she bloodlust, she was ready to kill and prepared to fight to the death, she is about my age so fifteen, the boy James Kendell his name was, he had blond hair and green eyes, he looked strong but not crazed like Jessica, he was reaped not volunteered.

District Three, the boy was what you expected of one of their tributes scrawny and petrified, not the girl, she looked cunning and cleaver, Emily Sparrow her name was, I'll have to remember her, she had blond hair and blue eyes.

I didn't pay attention to reaping's from my District, considering I just lived them, District five, the boy was nothing special but the girl, She was a brunet with blue eyes, she volunteered no one from her district ever volunteer and when she was asked why she just said, that she wanted to be in the games and that she was ready to do whatever it takes to win, which was odd, Katy Summers her name was, I'm gonna have to be allies with her.

District six, the boy was a bit interesting, he seemed to wrapped up in his own little world to even notice that his name was drawn, even when he walked on stage it was like he was in another plain of existence, he had brown hair and green eyes, his name was Declan Parker, the girl was just another crying little kid to afraid of her own shadow to be of much use in the games.

District seven, the boy was a strong tough one, but he wasn't to smart so he would die if he faced the careers, his name was Zane Black, the girl, Emma Lovelace, Blond hair and hazel eyes, she bounded up the stage being bright and cheerful, what the hell is with the tributes this year, pretty much every tribute seems crazy.

The other couple of Districts where how you expected, until District 12s reaping's went into play, the girl who was picked had been picked once before, Primrose Everdeen, Katniss would be furious and I'm sure Snow is extremely amused at this very moment, Primrose walked to the stage confidently, probably trying to not seem small, the boy Dylan Moyse, Froze when his name was called, but he still made his was up there, horrible names were yelled at him, Primrose glared at all of the and she yelled at them to be quiet, well some ones got a little crush, the Capitol anthem played once the peacekeepers took them off stage.

"Alright, who do you think it will be best to become allies with?" Finnick asked, Lucas shrugged

"The girl from three, the girl from five, the boy from six, both from seven, and both from twelve and maybe the boy from one" I said selecting the most interesting ones except the tributes from two, Juniper looked shocked but Finnick nodded as he seemingly picking my brain to see why I had picked those tribute,

"Alright, during tanning you'll have to go up to them, are you going to be allies with Lucas?" Juniper asked, I nodded then asked Lucas if he was alright with my allies decisions he nodded, Juniper didn't like the idea of us not being a part of the career allies but I didn't not want to be any wear near Jessica, Lucas and I went to bed soon after the recap seeing as we would arrive at the capitol soon, and we would need the sleep,

_I opened my eyes, I was in my house at District 4, Lara and Peter were there along with my mother and dad, even Adam my deceased brother was there he look the same as he did the day he left, right down to the way his brown hair sat on his head, I launched into his arms, I hadn't seen him in about a year and I wasn't passing up the opportunity, but suddenly I'm in an area, in fact the arena from last year, my family was there, so was Juniper, Finnick and Lucas, they slowly faded one by one screaming for me to help them, First Adam, then Lara, Peter, my mother then my dad, by now I'm sitting on the warm sand by the cornucopia, Finnick, Juniper and Lucas haven't faded yet, but they haven't moved not from their positions,_

_Two extremely large Jabberjays perched next to me, they opened their beaks and started to repeat the screaming that just filled the arena, I blocked my ears they screamed louder and louder, I called out to Lucas, Finnick and Juniper to help me, but Finnick and Juniper were gone and only Lucas was left, I stood up and ran to him, the Jabberjays following my every move, I was about to meters away from him when suddenly his face started to droop and melt, dripping down ever so slowly I screamed trying to run away but I caused myself to trip on the Jabberjays, Lucas walked over to me and spoke "Why didn't you save me Marlee?" the last little bit of his face falling into the warm sand_

I awoke, Lucas was next to my bed perfectly intact, I leapt into an embrace, I was shaking and tears streamed down my face

"Are you okay?" He asked, I swallowed trying to reply

"I had a nightmare" I sobbed, he nodded holding me tight, this was normal for us because were best friends, the thing I was most scared of in my nightmare, was not the arena or the Jabberjays it was losing him,

"Well its over now" he whispered stroking my hair, I nodded, after about ten minutes I had calmed down and Lucas went back to his room, my sleep was little and almost non-existent.


End file.
